Stay With Me
by CindyDo
Summary: It's a one-shot songfic about Fate's feeling towards Nanoha along with her thoughts about everything that happened.


**A/N:** "italic" - thought  
"bold/italic" - song's lyrics  
Song's name: Stay With Me - Chi Pu (Vietnamese song)

Hi guys this is my first ever attempt to write a songfic. The song here inspired me very much as whenever I listen to it, my head keeps thinking about NanoFate. I still have another story but currently I don't have the idea for the next part so I will publish it when I finish. I borrowed the plot of SANTA SANGRE at some point in the fic. Well then please enjoy the story guys, sorry about the grammar if there is something wrong. Please R&R, criticism or compliment I appreciate them all for myself to improve in the future.

Funfact: The singer of this song has a bestfriend names Gil Le that whenever they go together, they act more like a couple than bestfriend. We call them Gilenchi. Oh and they even have a movie together.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

* * *

"Do you really gonna go that long? Can't they send someone else?"

"I'm really sorry Nanoha. The Administrated Planet #14 is in a very serious war between the rebellions and its kingdom, and we are on short of S or above mage and I'm one of them who is available now. Since the war is on its peak, we need all hands on deck to go there and settle down both parties which could take a long time, 6 months at least." Fate explained with an apologetic look.

"Ok, I understand Fate-chan but please be careful. I'm worried about you."

"I will, I promised. I'll contact you whenever I can. Then I'm off now, see you later. Please wait for me."

"I will Fate-chan." Nanoha waved her and smiled. "Be safe."

* * *

 ** _*10 months later*_**

"Have you heard anything from Fate-chan Hayate-chan? She was still contacted me a few first weeks and it's has been more than half a year and she should be back by now. Is she ok?"

"Again I'm sorry Nanoha-chan but even I don't have the information on this. Missions like that can last longer than expected as you never know what can happen next. I know you are worried about her and so do I but she is not allow to make contact outside in this climax time as it may leak information to the enemy or show her location which is not safe and you know that. As much as I want to help you but I can't." Hayate said in a mixture of seriousness and sadness in her voice.

Nanoha just hung her head low.

Hayate stood up from her desk and walked to Nanoha, hugging her, "We are all worried about her but all we can do now is believing and waiting for her return. I know she will be back, she is a strong girl, she isn't one of the Aces for nothing. Beside Signum and Teana are with her. Just continue your work training the recruits to clear your mind a bit and kills time."

"I guess you're right. Thank you Hayate-chan."

"You're welcome. If you have any problem just come and find me ok? You don't have to bear this alone."

"Ok I will. See you later Hayate-chan." Nanoha said as she walked to the door and exited Hayate's office.

* * *

 ** _*Somewhere in the Administrated Planet #14*_**

 _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM_

"Urg they sure have a lot of gun power. Things happened like this for months now and they still strong like this? Don't the people know what tired means. We have been hiding in this damaged bunker for quite a time now as we are all on low magic." Complaining Teana. "How is your right arm Fate-san, that hit previously was quite bad."

Fate said while bandaging her arm, "Well I won't be able to use it for a while now that's for sure. Other than that I'm fine, I can just use my left arm to hold Bardiche. How is the situation outside Signum?"

Signum took a peak through the hole, "On what I'm seeing - not so good. They keep shooting and throwing bombs at each other. The ground is shaking like there is an earthquake now." Signum turned back and faced her teammates, "Since we are like the peacemaker between the 2 forces, our men have suffered quite the damage but fortunately no casualty yet. They are all hiding and recovering like us. What about you Testarossa, you look beat up."

"I'm fine I'm fine, just a few scratches and an unusable arm for now. Looks like I didn't keep my promise with Nanoha."

Signum's face turned from serious to worry, "Welp that doesn't sound fine to me but I'll let it slide since we have more serious things to worry about."

"Yeah, we need to do something big and powerful enough to dominate the gunfire and get the attention from both sides and scare them a little bit so they can hear us."

"Full power, full throttle bombardment like Nanoha-san used to do?" Teana suggested.

"But none of us is bombardment type."

"I can do something about that. I'll use Plasma Smasher in the middle of the battlefield to get their attention. All you guys need to do is cover me while I prepare the spell. Though doing this would probable use up all of my current available magic so I won't be helping later on for a while."

"No need to worry about that Fate-san. We will provide as much support as possible."

"You can count on us Testarossa. So are we in?" Signum put out her hand.

The other two put the hands on top of Signum, "Aye!"

"Full power, full throttle!" Said Teana

"Full power, full throttle!" They said in unison. "Like Nanoha." Fate said like a whisper for herself. _"Please wait for me Nanoha, I have something to tell you after all of this so I won't give up just yet."_ Fate thought. And they headed out to the battlefield.

"FULL POWER FULL THROTTLE! PLASMA SMASHER!"

"Plasma smasher." Bardiche metallic voice.

 _"Wait for me."_ "FIRE!" And yellow light illuminated the whole battlefield.

* * *

 ** _*Another 4 months have passed, at about 2am in the morning*_**

 _CLACK. CLACK. CLACK._

Fate twisted the door knob of the door of her apartment, slowly and quietly opened the door and tip toe inside, closing the door behind her. It was pit black right now so she can barely see.

"It's good to finally be home." Fate said in a whisper.

 _THUG. THUG. THUG._

"Huh?"

"FATE-CHAN!" Nanoha ran down the stairs and through the hall, jumped on Fate.

"Wohhh-hoho, _"Owwww"_ hey Nanoha, I'm back." Fate steadied her standing after the auburn girl suddenly jumped on and hugged her while scratching her the back of her neck and looked at Nanoha with gentle eyes.

"Welcome back Fate-chan, I miss you so much." Tears now forming in her eyes.

"I miss you too. How did you know I was home?"

"Raising Heart alerted me, thank you Raising Heart."

"No problem my Master." Raising Heart answered.

"Plus without you around, I never sleep deep anyway, always trying to hear the sound of the door open like today over the past year."

"Bardiche! I told you to not give out any signal that Raising Heart can detect." Fate scolded her device.

"Sorry Sir." Bardiche flashed to answer in his monotone metallic voice.

"Ahaha guess my effort on trying to be as quiet as possible didn't work so well." Fate said while scratching her her head.

Nanoha broke the hug, grabbing Fate's left hand, "Come on let's go inside."

"Sure." Fate let herself got dragged away and trying to hide her right arm behind the white cape of her barrier jacket.

"Fate-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You were hurt pretty badly, aren't you?" Nanoha said while caressing Fate's cheek.

"Yeah, the war was pretty bad, it lasted for more than 10 months and all the months left before my return was just some paperwork on the peacemaking contract which I admit, took freaking too much time. You have no idea how much I want to go home immediately after the war ended. The paperwork sucked. I got hit several times but they are mostly heal by now."

"Ahaha, I can understand that and that's why your right arm can't move freely?"

"Heh you figured out?"

"Of course I do, why would you think I dragged you with your left hand instead of your right?"

"Well that's true though. Sorry I broke your promise Nanoha."

"It's ok Fate-chan, as long as you are here." Somehow there is still a hint of sadness in her eyes despite the happy face.

Fate noticed this, her voice turned serious, "Nanoha, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Nanoha trying to wipe away the tears threaten to fall.

Fate took a deep breath.

 _ **Many things that have not been spoken,**_  
 _ **make my heart feels more painful.**_

She has been in love with the auburn girl ever since she was nine. The moment the girl saved her from her mother, reaching out for her eventhough she pushed the girl away, hurting her in the process but the auburn never gave up on her. She has kept and buried these feeling deep inside over these past 14 years as she feared that if she confess, it will ruin her current friendship that they have built together with the girl.

"Fate-chan?"

 _ **Life is like a dream**_  
 _ **then why am I always so lonely?**_

Life was just perfect after the incident that involved her. She has a family that love her with everything they have, she got to go to school, making new friends. Wonderfully she got to stay side by side with Nanoha. Her dream of becoming an Enforcer came true and became one of the three Aces of TSAB along with her 2 bestfriends Nanoha and Hayate. Being able to help kids that have family issues like her in the past such as Erio and Carol and helping other people around her in general was what she has always wanted to do. Life just can't be more perfect then this.

 _ **One touch of my hand just like a whisper "Come to me".**_  
 _ **Shoulder to shoulder, we follow a same path and empower each other.**_

Any further incidents that happened, they will always be there for each other, working together as a team. If either have any problem, they in turns will firstly come to find the other to talk about it. Like those night when dreams of her mother hurting her came back to haunted her, Nanoha would be there to comfort her and decided to sleep with her, from then on, the nightmare stopped coming. Be the shoulder that the other can rest on, trusting that they can make the impossible become possible as long as they have each other.

Fate took Nanoha's hand with both her hands, burgundy stared intensely at sapphire. Then she released it, stood up and walked to stand in front of the sitting girl on the couch.

 _ **I tell myself thunderstorms or hurricanes will finally pass away.**_

Truthfully, the scariest moment in her life was the day she received the news that Nanoha was serious injured during a mission. She felt hopeless, unable to assist her when the auburn needed her because she has the Enforcer exam the next day and she has promised that she would get the top score for her, and now unable to do anything to the girl who now lied on the hospital bed in a coma for who knows how long. The only thing she was able to do was to visit the auburn everyday and stay by her all day, waiting for the moment the girl open her eyes in exchange for she failed the Enforcer exam as her mind was thinking of a certain auburn girl all the time. Despite everyone said that even when Nanoha woke up, the girl was doubted to be able to walk, not to mention flying again, but she herself believed in the girl that she would wake up and return to the sky that the girl love because she knows how strong the girl is and how much she loves flying. Yes, true to her belief Nanoha did wake up. That would probably the best moment of her life. The girl was having a bit trouble on the rehabilitation as she lost the purpose of doing it. As her friend, she has carried the girl flying through the sky, reminding the auburn the purpose of her becoming a mage. Nanoha finally found her purpose again and worked through the rehabilitation, she was able to walk and fly again.

 _ **And if I try to step forward on my path**_  
 _ **then I'll see the new horizons.**_

After that terrible incident, she retried the exam and passed it top notch. Her life as an Enforcer caused her to left her home and Nanoha alone in a very long period of time. She has worried the auburn so many times throughout the years of being an Enforcer that she has lost count of it. Not only the missions were long but also dangerous enough to threaten her life many times, but she lived through them all as she got the reason to stay alive and to return home. Come home with someone willing to wait for her no matter what with a bright smile welcoming her like today, just that is already enough to make all the pains go away and enough strength to continue the path she chose.

 _ **Although I'm alone, still hope that one day when I stop...**_  
 _ **There will still be a helping hand given in all sincerity:**_  
 _ **"Stay with me".**_

During those months or even more than a year spending missions on cold and unfamiliar, filled with nothing but hatred, blood and war planets, she was all alone and scared with no one there to give her the strength and comfort that she needed. To be honest there were times when the situation was so desperate that she just wanted to give herself up to the enemy and ended this madness, but in her mind, a certain auburn girl would never allow her to give up that easy. If she died, the girl would be very sad and she herself would never allow or forgive anything that make the girl sad, even if it's herself. With that in mind she continued fought through the chaos to return to the one she loves.

Fate bowed down and offered her left hand toward Nanoha while her right at the back. The tears that have threaten to fall previously, now falling down non-stop. The auburn girl has no control of her emotions now and just took one hand to cover her mouth while the other took Fate's hand. Smiling at this, Fate slowly stood up, leading the girl to the middle of the living room and continued singing.

 _ **Many things that have not been spoken,**_  
 _ **make my heart feels more painful.**_  
 _ **Life is like a dream**_  
 _ **then why am I always so lonely?**_  
 _ **One touch of my hand just like a whisper "Come to me".**_  
 _ **Shoulder to shoulder, we follow a same path and empower each other.**_  
 _ **I tell myself thunderstorms or hurricanes will finally pass away.**_  
 _ **And if I try to step forward on my path**_  
 _ **then I'll see the new horizons.**_  
 _ **Although I'm alone, still hope that one day when I stop...**_  
 _ **There will still be a helping hand given in all sincerity:**_  
 _ **"Stay with me".**_

Fate led Nanoha danced around the room while continued to express her emotions that have been buried for too long.

 _ **The night will end.**_  
 _ **The pain will pass**_  
 _ **as tomorrow will come by my side.**_

Ah yes, home. It's just felt fantastic to be able to return home for so long with all those dreadful things were gone. All those waiting were now over as she can be by her side once again, though not so long but long enough to make her heart felt alive again just by staying with the auburn.

 _ **Love right now.**_  
 _ **Why do we have to wait too long?**_  
 _ **Cause we live too short.**_

And now she could no long held these feelings inside, it's time to confess as she might lost the chance to do it properly and regretted for the rest of her life.

 _ **I tell myself thunderstorms or hurricanes will finally pass away.**_  
 _ **And if I try to step forward on my path**_  
 _ **then I'll see the new horizons.**_  
 _ **Although I'm alone, still hope that one day when I stop...**_  
 _ **There will still be a helping hand given in all sincerity:**_  
 _ **"Stay with me".**_

Fate ended the song and tried to catch her breath again. It's hard to sing while conveying your feelings with your head like a recorder, reviewing all those memories with the auburn. She's still tired from the mission, it's just that she didn't show it.

"Nanoha, I love you. Would you honor to be this humble knight's girlfriend?" Fate said bowed down like a knight greeting his princess.

This is it, the moment of truth. Nanoha now just couldn't stop crying which made Fate worried.

"Are you ok Nanoha?" Fate kneeled down to look at the crying girl's face. All of the sudden, Nanoha again jumped on Fate who now lost her balance and fell down the floor with Nanoha on top of her.

"I love you too Fate-chan, very very much. And the answer is YES, I have waited for this moment for so long." Nanoha said with her face buried in Fate's neck.

Pushing the girl out so she could see her face, hands cupping her cheeks, wiped away the happy tears. Pulled the girl closer, Fate kissed her.

"I love you princess, please stay with me forever."

Much to her surprised, Nanoha returned the kiss passionately, "Forever and always Fate-chan."

They stayed like that, embraced each other and felt each other's warmth. That's the beginning of a newborn love that has been hidden inside the two for so long.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well what do you think guys? Good? Bad? Please R&R, thanks.


End file.
